Panic Attacks,Lingering Glances,and Sharp Thorns
by kittenstanley
Summary: Originally Panic Attacks, Empty Boxes, and French Accents. XMFC. Bridget, Rose, and Isabel have been recruited by Charles and Erik. They discover the significance of their powers and who they truly are along the way. Charles/oc Alex/oc Sean/oc
1. Bridget

**I know, I know. I'm a total hypocrite.**

**Links to what the OCs look like in my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own XMFC. But I do sort of own Bridget, Ruby, and Isabel. Sort of.**

**Enjoy.**

…

"Bridget! Where are you?" Lucille Wright yelled from the stairs of her large home.

"Give me a minute mother, I'm almost ready!" She lied. Her mother thought nothing of it and walked away. Bridget was as physically ready as ever, wearing a light blue dress with her hair curled. But mentally, she was a wreck. She had to pull herself together, if she didn't it would mean she would disappoint her mother. And that would result in the worst punishment she could think of. She needed to calm herself down before she had another panic attack. So she used the only thing that could calm her:

Water.

She took a deep breath and slowly moved her fingers, watching as the water from the vase on her nightstand slowly rose in to the air. She moved her fingers again as the water danced a just below her ceiling. Her grey eyes lit up at the beauty of the bubble of water soaring through the air.

"Bridget!"

The water splashed around the room as she inadvertently let go.

"Coming mother!" She grabbed her purse and raced down the stairs.

"We're going to be late!" Lucille scolded. "Did you have another'_Panic Attack_'" She said the last two words in a sarcastic tone.

"Mother, panic attacks are serious things."

"If you say so, sweetheart." She sing-songed.

"Let's go." Bridget muttered through clenched teeth.

"Do you not want to go? Because this is very important to me-"

"I know!"

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!" Lucille snarled. "Our family has been part of this town's country club for generations and you better make a good impression."

"Yes mother." Bridget reluctantly replied.

"Good." They left the large house and got in their car.

The ride was silent and hostile. Bridget stared out the window the whole way and noticed something very helpful. There was a lake inside the grounds of the club and they were stopped right next to it. She was already extremely nervous and this was her saving grace. She took a deep breath and twirled her fingers. A rush of relief washed over her.

"Oh my god!" her mother exclaimed.

She quickly stiffened her hand. "What?"

"The lake was moving!" Lucille gaped.

"I don't see anything." Bridget nervously chuckled.

"But I swear it was moving!"

"Mother, you must be seeing things. Let's just park and do this."

"You're right, the club is more important than a silly old lake." Lucille parked the car and they both got out. Bridget smoothed her dress and walked toward the door.

"You ready?"

"Yes." Bridget swallowed and reached out to open the door, but hesitated. She started to hyperventilate, scenarios filling her head of disappointing her mother in various ways.

"I can't." She said between gasps of air, and then ran toward the lake.

"Bridget Marianne Wright, you get back here right now!" She heard her mother yell behind her, but she didn't look back. She just kept running, tears forming in her eyes. She ran as far as she could until she got to the lake. She collapsed, hyperventilating and sobbing. She slowly took a deep breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. She moved her fingers and watched as the water moved with them. She smiled feeling serene for a moment, until a hand was put on her shoulder. She jumped and instantly let go of her hold on the water.

"Hello miss, my name is Charles Xavier." She turned around to see a man kneeling down next to her. "And this is my friend, Erik Lehnsherr." He gestured to a man behind him. "Bridget, is it?"

"Uh, yes." She sniffled.

"Is she ok?" Erik whispered to Charles.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered.

"It's okay, you're among friends." Charles squeezed her arm. "Can you show us?" He looked at the water.

"Fine." She gave a weak smile. "But, only because you're cute." A blush spread across her face.

He reached out and tucked piece of her blond hair behind her ear. "You should see my view."

She smiled, and while still looking right at him, she moved her fingers. Trails of the water behind her slowly moved upwards. His eyes widened as he watched the lake.

"Magnificent." He smiled. "Would you like to join our organization of mutants?"

"Mutants?"

"People like you." He paused and put two fingers to his forehead. _**People like us**_.

"Wow." She giggled. "How many more of us are there?"

"Well, my friend Erik here is one." Charles looked back at Erik, who in return, moved a large metal pole out of the ground without moving his hands. "And there are thousands more."

"Thousands?"

Charles nodded. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Would you like to say goodbye to anyone?" Erik asked.

"No."

…

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Ruby

Ruby waited at the street corner for James, taking a drag of her cigarette. He was late, as always. With nothing else to do, she sat on the cold ground, and contemplated her situation. She was practically living on the streets, jumping from home to home. Living off money from stolen goods, which is what James owed her. He was already an hour late, where could he possibly be? Suddenly she saw her friend running towards her.

"Where have you been?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sorry, cops were on my tail."

"Just give me my money."

"About that, Ruby." James smirked and pulled out a gun. "I think it's time I got my share."

She held up her hands. "You don't want to do that, James." She looked backwards to a flickering street lamp. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on it; slowly the light left the lamp and flew into her hands. Her hands began to glow and she pushed the light in to James. He exclaimed and fell on to his back. She quickly ran over to him to check if he was breathing. He wasn't. She quickly fell to her knees.

"James, can you hear me?" She whispered and was responded to by:

Silence.

She quickly pulled herself together and dug through his pockets. She found over 100 dollars and a pack of gum. She shoved then into her purse along with his gun.

….

"Two packs of cigarettes, please." She said handing the store clerk a five dollar bill.

"Actually, we'll take care of that." A man said in a British accent. Ruby slowly turned around to see two men behind her. Her first instinct was to take her cigarettes and run. And as always, Ruby followed her first instinct. She bolted out the store only to see that the men were following her.

"Ruby!" One of them yelled.

She stopped and looked back at them. "How do you know my name?"

One of the men slowed down. "Ruby, we are not here to hurt you."

"Did you see the body?" She asked. "Did I steal from you?"

"No, Ruby." He said. _**We are like you.**_

"Wow." She paused. "There are others like me?"

"Many." He smiled. "My name is Charles Xavier."

"And I'm Erik Lehnsherr." The man behind him said.

"So what do you guys want?"

"We are assembling a group of mutants, people like you." Charles said. "And we would like you to join."

"I'll join." She said.

"Good, anything you want to get in order before you leave?"

"I want you to make sure I never come back here again."

"Will do."


	3. Isabel

"Miss. Mathews do you know the answer to my question?"

"Qu'est-ce? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas entendu la question."

"In English, Isabel." Ms. Cartwright pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, sometimes I do not notice." Isabel smiled. "What I said was: I did not hear the question." Her words had a faint accent to them.

"What date did World-War I begin on?"

She locked eyes with her teacher.

"I've said the correct answer." She whispered. Her teacher's eyes went blank as she slowly smiled.

"Good job."

"Merci."

The bell rung. "Class dismissed."

Isabel quickly grabbed her bag and skipped out of the room, as if what happened was nothing. Which for Isabel, it was. Ever since she was six she could influence the mind of anyone around her. She enjoyed it; she could get her way all the time. This was why she was head cheerleader and prom queen. This was why she had the quarter back boyfriend.

Two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Mark!" She exclaimed and turned around.

"Correct, baby doll." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Je t'aime" She whispered.

"You too." He said as his eyes followed the behind of a cheerleader who was walking down the hall.

She grabbed as face and pulled it forward. "Look at me."

He nodded.

"You will never look at that girl-"

"Why do you always do that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" She nervously giggled.

"You always try to tell me what to do."

"Huh?" she laughed.

"It doesn't work on me." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Mais il sert à..."

"Excuse me?"

"It used to work. Why not now?"

"No idea, but what I do know is that you are a freak." He ran his fingers through her long dark hair, and then slowly started to back away. "And I'm going to tell the whole school."

"Please do not." She whimpered.

"Too late, sweetheart." He smirked. "You better leave now." She nodded and ran. She pushed past crowds of teenagers, teachers, and finally through the doors. She ran for at least a mile until she ran right in to a large man.

"Regardez où vous allez1!" She spat at him angrily.

"Je suis désolé2." He apologized

"Vous parlez français3?" She was shocked.

"Oui4. I speak English too."

"So do I. It's a relief to meet someone who speaks French in this town." She chuckled.

"What is your name?"

"Isabel Matthews." She smiled.

"Matthews. That doesn't seem like a French name."

"My father is American, my mother is French." She noticed a smaller man behind him. "I didn't catch your name."

"Erik Lehnsherr." He looked back at the man behind him. "And that is my friend Charles Xavier."

"We've come to talk about your gifts." Charles said.

"What would you know about my gifts?" She said bitterly.

_**Isabel, you are not alone.**_

She smirked. "Nice trick."

"Do you have anything metal?" Erik asked.

"Um, yeah." She dug through her purse and pulled out a necklace. Slowly the necklace flew out of her hand and I to the air. Her dark green eyes lit up as she watched it float. She looked to see that Erik was doing it all. "Amazing."

"Would you like to work with other people like you?" Charles asked.

She looked at Erik. "Oui."

…

**1****Watch where you're going!**

**2**** I'm sorry.**

**3****You speak French?**

**4****Yes. **

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Bridget at the base

**I'm going to tell you guys something.**

**In the end:**

**1 of these 3 girls will join Erik.**

**1 of these 3 girls will join Charles.**

**And 1 of these 3 girls will die.**

**Do I get subscribers now? Please?**

**Tell me who you think will do what. (In a PM or a Review.)**

….

After a few hours in the car, Bridget, Charles, and Erik arrived at the base. In those few hours, Charles and Bridget learned a lot about each other. Bridget learned about Raven, Charles' sister. And she learned about Charles' school, Oxford. In return, Charles learned many things about Bridget. He learned about her mother. He learned about her panic attacks and anxiety. He learned about how she wanted to see the world one day. And throughout the whole trip, Erik stayed silent. So, by the time they got out of the car, Charles and Bridget had become good friends.

Bridget stepped out of the car and smoothed down her dress, which was covered in grass stains. Charles stepped out after her, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze. She stepped forward, out of his reach.

"So this is it?" She gaped.

"Yes. Is that okay?" He said.

"It's magnificent!" She smiled. "I don't think I've ever been somewhere this modern!"

He chuckled. "It gets better."

Suddenly a woman walked up to them. "Hello, Charles." She smiled. "Erik." She nodded. "And you must be Bridget." She held out her hand for Bridget to shake. Bridget shook it quickly. "I'm agent Moira MacTaggart. Welcome aboard."

"Nice to meet you." Bridget smiled.

"Charles told me about your anxiety; we have a doctor on staff who could probably prescribe something for it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Moira smiled.

"Thank you!" She hugged Moira. Moira gave her a small pat on the back; she was obviously not comfortable with a hug after just meeting Bridget. Bridget let go with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Let's introduce you to some of the other recruits." Charles chuckled. Bridget nodded and followed him. He led her in to a large room with three people in it.

"Charles, you're back!" A blond girl screamed and ran in to his arms. As Bridget watched him hug the girl tightly, she felt a pang of jealousy.

He let go of the girl. "Raven, this is Bridget."

"Hello." Raven smiled. That's when she remembered. _Raven is his sister._

"Charles has told me a lot about you." Bridget grinned.

"Hopefully it was all good information." They both laughed. "I'll show you around."

She led Bridget farther in to the room until they were in front of a short Latina girl. "This is Angel."

"Hi." Bridget waved.

"Angel, this is Bridget."

"So you're the new kid."

"That's me."

"Why don't I introduce you to Hank?" Raven pulled Bridget away toward a tall man in a lab coat.

"Hank, this is Bridget."

"Hello." He gave a small wave. "Did you notice that you have stains all over your dress?"

Bridget looked down. "Oh."

"I'll help you with that." Raven pulled Bridget out of the room and into a large closet. "Pick from anything in here."

"Really?" Bridget gasped. Raven nodded and Bridget tore through the closet quickly pulling a block sweater, high wasted pants, and brown boots from their hangers.

"My mother never let me wear anything like this!"

"Why not?"

"Not conservative enough."

"I'll leave you too to it." Raven said and exited the room. She made her way in to the hall and through the room Hank and Angel were in and all the way outside, where Erik and Charles were talking.

"So, Bridget, huh?" She said suggestively.

Charles rolled his eyes. "She's just a friend."

"Does anyone really believe that?" Erik snarled. "You guys were flirting for four hours in that car."

"Really?" Raven chuckled.

"No!" Charles yelled just as Bridget walked out of the building and towards them.

"What do you guys think?" She asked.

Charles' mouth became dry and he started to stutter. "Uh, um, uh."

"You look great!" Raven cut in.

"What she said." Charles managed to say.

"Thank you." Bridget smiled and walked back inside.

Charles exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Crap."

"This is the first time that Charles genuinely likes a girl." Raven whispered to Erik.

Erik snickered. "Good luck, man."

…

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Ruby at the base

**Eh. Not my best, but oh well. **

**Thanks to Valkyrie-Pleasant for the first review!**

**Ok, so this story is the one I'm doing for NaNoWriMo, so feedback is much appreciated.**

…

The ride from Boston to the base was mostly uneventful. Ruby mostly stared out the window and smoked. The men had short conversations about weather and where to go next. Occasionally Charles would turn on the radio and Ruby would tap her foot to the beat. On one of these occasions the new Beatles song came on and Ruby clapped to the beat while Charles and Erik sang along the moment quickly ended with laughter then became silent. So, when they arrived at the base, there was no friendly laughter, no light conversation, just silence. Moira immediately noticed, and was a little discomforted by it.

Moira walked up to Ruby. "Hello I'm Agent Moira MacT-"

"Is there a bathroom here?" Ruby cut her off.

"Yes." Moira said with a fake smile. "I'll show you."

"Thanks." Ruby followed Moira through the building until they reached the bathroom.

"Here you go. Meet me outside when you're done." Moira turned around, walked back outside and right up to Charles and Erik.

"What was that?" Moira asked. "I know we're recruiting kids, but that was downright rude."

"She's a little frazzled." Charles explained.

"She killed a man before we picked her up." Erik interjected.

"Erik!" Charles cried.

"Are you serious?" Moira chuckled.

"She didn't mean to." Charles replied.

"Mean to what?" Ruby asked, heading toward them.

"Nothing." Moira said. "Why don't I show you around?"

"Okay." Ruby shrugged and followed Moira back in to the building. Moira led her in to a small room with three girls on a small couch and a man in a chair next to them. They were all laughing about something. One of the girls, who had long blond hair and dark green eyes, was trying to complete her sentence through her laughter.

"And…He…Sat…On…It!" She burst in to laughter again.

Another girl, who was also blond and had startling grayish-green eyes, interjected through fits of laughter. "Are you serious?" The other blond nodded.

"He is never going to live this down." The third girl said. She was smaller than the other girls and had long dark.

"He is so going to kill us." The man laughed. He was tall and African American.

"I suspect you're talking about Charles?" Moira asked.

"Yes, but don't tell him." The first girl said. "Who's the new girl?"

"This is Ruby." Moira smiled then gestured to the first girl. "Ruby, this is Raven."

"Hello." Raven waved then pointed to the second girl. "This is Bridget."

Bridget waved. "Nice to meet you."

Raven pointed to the third girl. "This is Angel." The she pointed to the man. "And this is Darwin." They both smiled and waved.

"I have to do some paperwork." Moira said and left the room.

"So how old are you, Ruby?" Darwin asked.

"Twenty. What about you guys?"

"Twenty five." Darwin said.

"Nineteen." Angel answered.

"Twenty Three." Bridget smiled.

"Twenty Four." Raven mused.

"Well, at least I'm not the youngest." Ruby awkwardly smiled.

"Why don't you sit down?" Raven patted the empty space next to her.

"Thanks." Ruby sat down.

"So, Bridget, what's up with you and my brother?" Raven winked.

"Nothing!" Bridget sputtered. "We're just friends!"

"Oh, sweetheart, you are head over heels." Angel giggled.

"Who's your brother?" Ruby asked.

"Charles." Raven smiled. "Ooh! We should play truth or dare!"

A chorus of yeses came from the mutants. And they sat in a circle on the floor.

"I'll go first!" Raven said. "Bridget, truth or dare?"

"Uh, I've never actually played this game." She blushed. "Uh, dare."

"I dare you to kiss Charles."

"Wait, what!" She stuttered. "Charles and I have noth-" She cut herself off and sighed. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Yes. Now go and get him before he leaves again!" Raven cheered. Bridget quickly got up and ran out of the room.

Bridget searched the halls for Charles. Pushing past agents and through doors until she saw Erik and Charles playing chess in a small room. She knocked on the door:

"Charles? Can I talk to you?"

He looked up from his game. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, can you just come out here?"

"Of course." He stood up and followed her in to the hall. "What's going on?"

She stared at him for a second, and then stood on tiptoes and kissed him. He was startled at first but quickly closed his eyes and leaned in to the kiss, rapping his arms around her waist. They pulled away a minute later to get air.

"I've wanting to do that since I first saw you." He said between gasps of air.

"So about a week."

"Yes." They both laughed, still trying to catch their breath.

"You know my room is down the hall." She smiled.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall.

…

**Woot! Bridget/Charles action!**

**Reviews are love!**


	6. And so the party began

**Okay, so I really don't like Ruby. So to fix her, I added another OC to balance it out. (link in my profile.) So let's just say, ruby is not going to be around much longer. ;l **

**Did you guys know that Mila Kunis has Hetrochromia? She's a mutant! A groovy mutant.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

….

The ride from Maryland to the base was one full of laughter and joy. At first it was between Erik and Isabel, who were speaking French. Then half-way through the trip, they picked up another mutant by the name of Rose. She and Isabel were around the same age, so they got along instantly. They sang along to the radio and talked about everything from boys to politics. While the men would join some of their conversations or even have their own. But Charles was certain this was one of the best car rides he has ever had. So, when they reached the base, they were all very good friends.

"Pas du tout, les Beatles sont le meilleur groupe jamais!" Isabel laughed as she was getting out of the car.

"Non Johnny Cash bat tout." Erik retorted and then slammed his car door shut.

"What are they arguing about?" Rose asked Charles.

"I think they're debating about which band is better." Charles said. "Isabel likes the Beatles and Erik likes Johnny Cash."

Rose turned to face Isabel and Erik, who were still arguing. "Elvis!"

Right then Moira and Bridget walked out of the building. Bridget smiled and waved, while Moira stayed professional and gave a small nod.

"Hello, Charles. These must be the new recruits." Moira smiled. "Hello I'm Agent Moira MacTaggart, you must be Rose."

"Charles!" Bridget yelled then hugged him.

"Hello sweetheart." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Is this Raven?" Rose asked.

They broke apart. "Actually, this is Bridget." He explained.

"Oh! I've heard a lot about you." Rose smiled.

"Really?" Bridget smiled.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Isabel, who had finally finished her conversation with Erik. "Bonjour."

"You're French? That is so groovy!" Bridget grinned while Charles, Moira, and Erik stifled giggles.

"Oui. Thank you." Isabel's eyes widened. "Are you Bridget?"

"I am. It's very nice to meet you." Bridget shook her hand. "Would you like to meet the other recruits?"

"That sounds great." Rose smiled and the followed Bridget in to the building. They walked through a few hallways until they were in a small room with a couple couches and a few chairs. A blonde girl and a tall brunette boy sat on one of the couches, while the other couch had a tall African-American man, a small Latino girl, and a brunette who was smoking a cigarette. In two of the chairs there were a tall blond boy, and a red head. The whole room was silent and a little bit awkward.

"Guys this is Isabel and Rose." Bridget smiled. "They're the new recruits."

They both waved, and Bridget continued. "This is Hank and Raven." She gestured to the first couch. "Alex and Sean." She gestured to the chairs. "And finally, Darwin, Ruby, and Angel." And the second couch was last. "You guys can sit in the open chairs." She sat down between Hank and Raven.

"I can't believe they brought more girls in! No this is going to become some girly club." Sean muttered.

"Excuse me?" Rose stomped up to him and grabbed his shirt. "What did you say?"

Sean's eyes quickly widened in terror but he blinked it away in seconds. "You're cute when you're angry."

She huffed and threw him back in his chair. "Idiot." She sat in one of the free chairs.

"We should come up with secret codenames, we're secret agents now! I'll start, I'm gonna be Mystique." Raven said triumphantly.

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique!" Sean joked.

"Too bad, I already called it!" She morphed in to Sean "Besides, I'm way more mysterious than you." The mutants applauded as she morphed back in to herself. "What about you?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I'm going to be…banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank chimed in.

"You may want to cover your ears." He crouched down behind the table and slowly inhaled, after a few seconds of anticipation; Sean screamed and broke the huge window. The whole room broke out in to applause.

"What will I be?" Bridget asked.

"Well, let's see what you can do." Darwin propositioned.

"Okay. Look at the fish tank." They all turned their heads. She took a deep breath and twirled her fingers. The water lifted out of the air like a giant bubble and began to move to her command. She slowly moved the water back into the tank. "What do you guys think?"

"We should call you bubbles!" Raven cheered. "It fits your powers and personality perfectly."

"I like it." Bridget smiled then looked at Angel. "What about you?"

She started to pull her jacket off. "My stage name is Angel... and it kind of fits." Suddenly, what looked like tattoos on her back grew into large wings.

"You can fly?" Raven exclaimed.

"Uh huh and..." She turned to the broken window and spit. Her spit became acid and flew through the air until it landed on the top of a statue, setting it on fire. The team clapped and hollered.

"Ruby, what about you?" Raven asked.

Ruby took a quick drag of her cigarette. "I can control light." She put out her cigarette and stood up. Slowly she moved her hands forward and pulled in the light around them. Her hands started to glow and she directed the light to the statue, which quickly became charred from the light. The mutants cheered.

"I think I'll be Shock." She said.

"Darwin, what's your name?" Raven asked.

"Well, Darwin's already a nickname... and it fits: 'adapt to survive' and all... Check this." He said as he made is way over to the fish bowl. He dunked his head in to the water and quickly grew gills. The mutants cheered as he made his way back to his seat. "What about you, Isabel?"

"I can control minds." She said, accent seeping through every word. She got up from her seat and made her way over to Sean. "Look at me." His eyes locked with hers. "I want you to…" the rest became inaudible due to her whispering it. Sean slowly stood up with blank eyes and wandered over to Rose. He bent down and kissed her. She practically had a seizure trying to get him off while the rest of the mutants cheered and laughed.

"Sean! Éloignez-vous et revenez à la manière dont vous avez été." Isabel said sternly yet calmly. Sean eyes returned to normal and he stood up.

"What? How did I?"

"You must have wandered over here." Isabel explained. "Why don't you sit back down?"

He nodded and walked back to his seat. "Uh, what can you do Rose?"

"Watch and learn, boys." She smirked and stood up. She stepped out of the window and stood in front of the grass. She moved her hands in a light and loose way pulling the grass upward in a circular motion.

"You should be thorn!" Bridget yelled.

"Suits me." Rose smiled and went back inside. "What about you, Hank?"

"What about bigfoot." Alex teased.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours are kind of small..." Raven retaliated. The whole group laughed.

"What is your gift, Alex?" Darwin asked.

"I can't do it here."

"Can you do it outside?"

The mutants started a chorus of "Please?" and "Come on!" until Alex finally gave in. He stepped outside.

"Get back when I tell you." He told the Mutants, who had gathered around to watch. The leaned back, but quickly went back in the open again.

"Whatever." He muttered and slowly pulled back his torso. Then out of nowhere beams of ride light emerged from his chest and sliced the statue in half.

The cheers were louder than they ever were before.

"Hey guys, I have this new record if you guys want to listen." Raven said after the cheering died down.

And so the party began.

….

**TBC **

**Also if you have any idea who's going to die in the end, PM or Review your answer. Winner wins previews of upcoming chapters and ideas.**

**Reviews are love!**


	7. A strange turn of events

**Hey guys! Check out my new collab profile with onthewingsofravens. It's called Raven N' Kitten. Our first story will be out soon!**

…

Music blasted from the record player as the Mutants danced along to it. Raven and Rose were on the couches, shaking their hips and swaying their arms. Alex, Ruby, and Sean were hitting Darwin's adapted metal skin with bats and chairs, trying to break through it. Hank was hanging upside down by his feet, dancing in his own 'Hank-like' way. Isabel was singing along in French. Angel was flying and shaking her head to the beat. Bridget was moving the water from the fish tank around the room, as if it was dancing with her.

To say things had gotten out of hand was an understatement.

"What are you doing?" Moira's voice rang over the music. The mutants became silent. "Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex." Hank confessed, awkwardly landing on his feet.

"No, Havok. We have to call him Havok now." Raven interjected. "You should be Professor X," She pointed to Charles.

"And you should be Magneto." Bridget finished Raven sentence as she pointed to Erik.

"Exceptional." Erik mused.

"I expected more from you two." Charles said grimly as Raven and Bridget's faces fell, and then walked off, talking Moira and Erik with him.

"W-we s-should probably c-clean up." Bridget sniffled.

"Oui." Isabel nodded in agreement.

About an hour later, the room was clean, and the agents had replaced the glass. The Mutants were still a little embarrassed and shaken. But the C.I.A wasn't helping. Not too long after they had finished cleaning, two agents stopped in front of their new window.

"I didn't know the circus was in town!" One laughed, and then looked at Angel. "Come on sweetheart can you do the flap flap." He flapped his arms and Angel shook her head. "What about you," He looked at Hank . "Let's see the feet." Hank quickly got up and closed the curtain. "Aw, come on!"

"_J'espère que vous__brûler en enfer_!" Isabel yelled after them.

"They're just men being stupid." Raven comforted Angel.

"I'm used to men being stupid. But I would rather have men staring at me with my clothes off, then the way they do now."

"Men are stupid no matter where you go." Rose said, watching Ruby and the boys play pinball.

"Not all of them." Bridget sighed.

Out of nowhere, a small _Thud _was heard. Then another. Then another. And then another. The mutants all stopped what they were doing, and a looked out the large window. Nothing happened, but the small _thuds_ kept going. Suddenly, a man's body crashed down to earth. Raven and Angel screamed. Alex and Darwin jumped. Sean backed away. Ruby's eyes widened. Isabel and Rose grabbed each other and hung on for dear life. Bridget started to hyperventilate.

Suddenly more agents fell to their deaths. All the girls started sobbing while Bridget went in to a full on panic attack. Raven wrapped her arm around Bridget's shoulder. There were no vases, no fish tanks, and no water. Bridget had no means to calm herself down, so she just let the attack take over.

Raven hadn't seen anything even close to this since before she met Charles. With every fall her heart shattered. The worst part for Raven was that someone was just killing them in cold blood. And then she saw Bridget. Her heart sank, she had heard about her panic attacks and anxiety, and she had seen her take medication for it. But she had never witnessed someone break down like that. So she followed her first instinct, she grabbed Bridget and hugged her, attempting to soothe them both.

Isabel had never seen anything like that in her life. So much death and suffering around her, it was unbearable. She hugged Rose, hoping her friend would keep her safe. But the men kept falling, there was no end.

Rose could feel the agents hit the ground. It was the one thing she hated about her power; she could feel the ground beneath and near her. Mostly the tapping of feet, or cars driving along a street. But this was the worst. She could feel the agents' bones cracking and blood spattering. She would have collapsed from the pain if Isabel hadn't grabbed her. She was grateful for her friend's quick thinking.

Ruby had seen a lot of crap in her twenty years. Gangs battling for turf, cops beating criminals and protesters on the street, thieves stealing purses and assaulting their victims, and she had even seen murders happen right in front of her eyes, but never this. Never had she seen that many dead bodies. They were all being ruthlessly murdered. And she was going to stop it.

"I've got to fix this." Ruby stormed out of the room. The mutants were too late to stop her. So the all fell silent out of anticipation and watched the scene unfold through the large window.

The saw beams of light shoot from all different directions, but they couldn't see Ruby. Suddenly they heard an ear piercing scene. Then the atmosphere became silent. And then a woman's body fell to the ground from a large distance.

It was Ruby.

Raven and Angel screamed. Bridget started to sob even harder. Alex took over for Raven and hugged Bridget tightly. Sean eyes widened in fear. Darwin attempted to stay strong and protect the others. Rose fell to her knees, clutching her head. Isabel went down with her. And that's when the rest of the agents went out in to the courtyard. They stood in a circle, guns loaded.

"Move back!" One of them cried. Then suddenly a man with red skin appeared out of thin air in the middle of the courtyard.

"Behind you!" They all yelled. But it was too late the men one by one were getting killed in terrible and horrific ways. With every death the mutants became more and more frantic. In a matter of minutes, all of the agents in the courtyard were dead. Then a tornado came through breaking windows and destroying cerebro, in a matter of seconds all the agents were dead. And a man entered the mutants' room. He had a large metal helmet on his head. Following him was the man who created the tornados and the red –skinned man.

"Where's the telepath." The man in the helmet asked.

"He is not here." The red-skinned man said in a Russian accent.

"Then I can take the silly thing off." The man removed his helmet. "My name is Sebastian Shaw. I'm not here to hurt you."

"_Alors pourquoi__Ruby__ont__à mourir_?" Isabel muttered.

"I'm very sorry, Azazel didn't know what he was doing." Shaw chuckled. "But maybe in the end she was supposed to die."

"_Espèce de salaud__! __Tu l'as tuée__sur le but_!" She spat. "_Elle essayait de__nous sauver_!"

"Hey, I apologize." He attempted to calm her down. "And please, watch your language."

"_Vous__mon_-" Rose covered Isabel's mouth.

"Continue, sir." Rose said seriously.

"I'm starting a new age of life. You can join me or not. But by definition, if you are not with us, you are against us."

None of the mutants budged.

"With me you can live like kings," He stepped up to Angel. "And queens."

Angel grabbed his hand and followed him outside. "C'mon you guys, we don't belong here."

Darwin whispered in Alex's ear, then said. "I'm coming."

"Ah, good, now what can you do?" Shaw asked.

"I adapt to survive, so I'm adapting." He nodded.

"Let's go."

"Alex!" Darwin shielded Angel.

"Run!" The other mutants ran away as Alex shot an energy blast at Shaw. Shaw quickly absorbed the blast.

"Standing up for your fellow mutants. Very noble of you." He stood in front of Darwin. "Adapt to this." He created a small little ball of Alex's energy blast and shoved it down Darwin's throat. He linked hands with his team and teleported away. While Darwin slowly started to deteriorate, his last action before he died was looking at Alex, as if he was saying goodbye, then he turned into dust and blew away.

"Guys!" Alex screamed. The mutants shuffled back in. "Darwin's gone. He's dead."

"What." Raven sobbed.

"What do we do now?" Bridget asked, surprisingly being the only one who was pulled together.

"I really don't know."


	8. Challenge Accepted

**Sorry for the wait! Lots of Rose/Sean in this Chap!**

…**.**

In the hours between the attack on the base and Charles and Erik's return, the mutants had found their way up away from the rubble to the front of what was the facility. They were mostly silent. Occasionally a sniffle, a sigh, or a snore but not a single word was uttered. Toward the end of the night, Bridget fell asleep on Alex' shoulder, while Rose was practically draped over Sean's lap. Which the latter was a story Raven and Isabel would tell for the ages.

Rose's eyes fluttered as she struggled to stay awake.

"Are sure you don't need to rest?" Sean asked.

"No. I can't sleep on stone anyway."

"You can sleep on my shoulder if you want."

"I can't sleep on stoned either."

"Please, you need to sleep."

"I told you I don't sleep on stoned!"

Sean grabbed her and pulled her downwards until her head was on his shoulder.

"Isn't that better?"

"I'm so not going to enjoy this." She mumbled.

Seconds later she had fallen on to his lap and he was stroking her hair.

A few hours later Erik, Charles and Moira returned and Rose was still asleep in Sean's lap. Raven immediately ran to hug her brother.

"How are you?" He held her tightly

"Darwin and Ruby are dead. And we can't even bury them."

Isabel stood up and ran in to Erik's arms. Erik went in to full on protective mode.

"_Etes-vous__d'accord?_" He held her tightly.

"_Je vais bien__. __I-__il est correct_." She sobbed.

"_Vous serez__en sécurité maintenant_."

Bridget stirred awake to see Charles holding Raven tightly. She picked herself off Alex's shoulder.

"Charles?" She mumbled.

He immediately saw her and rushed towards her. "Hello, darling. How are you doing?"

"I just watched someone die." Her eyes filled with tears. "She tried to save us. And he just killed her, like it was nothing."

"Shh, darling you're okay now." He quickly kissed her forehead.

"Charles can I talk to you for a moment?" Erik interjected and Charles followed him towards the back.

Slowly Rose stirred awake. She sleepily sat up and stretched.

"Are they here?" She yawned.

"Yeah." Sean smiled. "You sleep well?"

A look of realization filled her face. "Did I fall asleep on your lap?"

"You sure did, sweetheart."

"I am so going to kill you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, Professor. Where do we go now?" Alex chimed in. "It's certainly not safe here."

"I have just the place." Charles smiled. "Okay we'll spilt up in to different cars. I'll lead the way."

"Isabel, Rose, Sean," Erik stated. "Come with me."

"I'll take Bridget, Raven, Alex, and Moira then." Charles agreed. "Now let's get out of here and somewhere safe."

…

Erik's car ride consisted of Himself and Isabel speaking French and the many mood swings of Sean and Rose. One moment they would be glaring at each other, another they would be arguing, another they would be laughing, and another they would be laying all over each other. At one point Erik grew tired of this.

'_Charles, we're going to need to pullover.'_ Erik projected.

'_Is everything okay?_'

'_We just need to get some gas. Don't go ahead to far. _'

Erik pulled in to the gas station. "Anyone need to use the bathroom?" He sighed.

"Me." Rose and Sean said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Just be quick."

"_Ces deux là sont__faits l'un pour__les autres__._" Isabel laughed as Sean and Rose got out of the car.

"I hate you." Rose grimaced.

"Ooh. That hurt." He mocked as they reached the counter of the small shop at the gas station.

"Bathroom key, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart" The lady at the counter said. "We only have one bathroom, so you'll both have to take turns."

"I'll go first." Sean sighed.

"No, I'll go first."

Erik honked the horn.

"Fine, I'll go and you'll look away. Vice-Versa."

"What? Ew, no."

"We're holding up the others."

"No." She shook her head. "What can I do for you to let me have the bathroom this time?"

"It would have to be something good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Challenge accepted." She jumped on top of him and kissed him. Sean's eyes closed as he put his arm around her waist and ran his fingers threw her hair. She was doing the same, except she seemed more nonchalant about the whole experience.

"You win." Sean said breathlessly as they both pulled away.

"Thanks." She skipped off to the bathroom.

"Special girl, huh?" The lady at the counter teased.

"She's something." He chuckled breathlessly.

"Let's go." Rose said as she left the hallway that the bathroom was in and pulled Sean through the double doors of the shop and quickly got in to the car.

'_They're here. We're moving again.' _Erik projected.

The rest of the car ride between Rose and Sean were filled with silence and blushes.

On the other hand, the ride in Charles' car was very different.

"_Shake it up baby, now!" _Charles and Bridget sang.

"_Shake it up baby!_" Moira and Raven sang, while Alex rolled his eyes at the other mutants.

"Hey Erik just told me he's stopping for gas at the station a few blocks back." Charles stopped the music. "We should probably stop and get some snacks while they do that." He pulled the car over at a small shop. "Who's coming with me?"

"I will." Bridget smiled.

"Okay, we'll be back in a minute." The both exited the car and entered the shop.

"Welcome." The shop owner said. "You two on your honeymoon?"

"Oh, no. Not now-" Bridget sputtered.

"No, sir." Charles smiled and pulled Bridget deeper in to the shop.

"Hey, Charles. I've been thinking,"

"Yes?"

"What if what happened to Ruby and Darwin happens to me?"

"You will be fine, darling."

"No, Charles. What happens if I'm not fine?"

"Bridget, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm not, Charles! Think about it, one minute we're here, the next," she shook her head. "We're gone. We can't say what we want to say anymore, do what we want to do, feel what we need to feel."

"Bridget-"

"Just listen. Charles you are the most amazing man I have ever met. And I don't to lose you. And I definitely want you to know that no matter what."

He kissed her softly."I'm glad to know."

The cut Bridget like a knife. No return, just a quick kiss. "Let's check out." She sniffled.

They checked out in silence and went back to the car with one full bag.

"Erik's back on the road." Charles said as he began to drive.

For the rest of the ride, Bridget was silent.


	9. You should get a sword

**Sorry for the ooc-ness of Charles in the last chap! But soon we will find out why he is acting like that.**

**Did i ever tell you guys how much I love the 60s? Cause I do.  
><strong>

**Okay you guys. I'm about to have a major fangirl moment. So OWLSCRATCH is following my story. You guys don't know who OWLSCRATCH is? She wrote one of the best OC fics I have ever read. It actually inspired me to write an oc fic! Thank you so much, OWLSCRATCH!**

**So. Rose looks different now. New pic, age, and everything. They are all in the profile.**

…

After many hours of driving, the mutants reached their destination. They we're all happy to be out of their little cars and on their feet again. But the happiest was Rose. She was glad to be away from Sean after the kiss. All she could think in the car was '_What did I do?_' and '_Why is he looking at me like that?_'. But all of that was cleared from mind when she saw their destination.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" She muttered in awe.

"So this is your place?" Sean gaped.

"No." Charles responded. "It's ours." He linked arms with Bridget and smiled.

"It's a frickin' castle!" Rose pointed out.

"What hardship you suffered." Erik teased.

"A hardship soften by me." It was Raven's turn to grab Charles' arm. "C'mon, I'll give you guys the tour."

Raven led the mutants through the grounds and corridors of the extravagant mansion. Bridget traced the moldings of the wall. Isabel muttered to herself in French. Rose kept denying that anything that big could exist. While Raven just showed them around like the place was nothing.

"So this is it." Raven finished n the foyer.

"So, we will be safe now?" Isabel asked.

"Of course."

"And are we free? Can we be anyone we want?"

"Yeah." Raven was confused by Isabel's train of thought.

"Raven, do you have any hair care products?"

"Tons. What do you need?"

"Scissors and Hydrogen Peroxide."

"Follow me." Raven smirked.

"Wait for me!" Bridget giggled and the three girls left the room.

"Well, I'm gonna go pick a room." Rose headed down a large corridor. She went past small rooms, large rooms, and some very odd rooms until she found the perfect one. It was medium sized and had a perfect view of the lake. Sadly, as soon as she entered the room she saw someone else was sitting on the bed.

It was Sean. And he was reading a playboy. "Hello, gorgeous."

"Aw, how sweet. You talk to your magazines." She teased.

He looked up. "I was actually talking to you."

"I'm flattered." She deadpanned.

"I'm glad you liked it sweetheart. Now why are you in my room?"

"Your room?" "I was in here first."

"Well, I want it." She crossed her arms.

"Are you sure you're nineteen?" He raised his eyebrow. "'Cause you're acting like a four year-old."

"Well. Can I have it?"

"Sure, for one kiss."

"I'm not gonna kiss you every time we both want something. I'm not a prostitute."

"C'mon. Just one kiss." He pleaded. "One kiss and I'm your slave. You want the last piece of bacon? One kiss and it's yours. You want the last shower before training? Just one kiss."

"Challenge considered."

"Please?"

"Fine." She sighed.

"Yes!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her mouth to his, giving her a soft kiss, which only lasted a few seconds. This time it was Rose's turn to be awestruck.

"Well, here's your room." He patted her shoulder quickly and left the room.

'_Rose, the girls want to see you in the third floor master bathroom.' _Charles' voice filled her head.

'_Thanks.'_

Rose silently made her way to the bathroom a floor above her to see Raven, Bridget, and Isabel crammed in the small bathroom.

"Close your eyes!" Raven giggled. Rose followed Raven's instruction. "

What's going on?"

"You can open your eyes now." She giggled.

Rose opened her eyes to see Isabel."You like, no?" She gestured to her hair, which was cut to right below her ears and dyed lighter.

"Wow. Did you do this, Raven?"

"Sure did. But, the hydrogen peroxide didn't work as well as planned."

"I love it."

"That's why you're next."

"What? No."

"Sweetheart, that platinum blonde isn't fooling anybody."

"Fine, go ahead."She sighed and sat down in a chair that Raven had set in front of the sink.

"Well that's my cue." Bridget got up from her seat on the edge of the bathroom.

"What? Where are you going?" Raven pouted.

"To see your brother."

"Well do not do anything I would not do." Isabel chuckled.

"I won't. Bye." She closed the bathroom door behind her and headed out to the courtyard.

"Charles!" She caught his attention the second she saw him.

"Hello, darling." He smiled and pulled her in to a hug.

"So what do you think of the place?"

"It's magnificent!"

"I'm glad you think so!"

"I love it here Charles." She smiled. "Though I have spent most of my time cramped in a bathroom with two other girls."

"How did that go?"

"Your sister has a gift. Isabel looks great and Raven's working on Rose now." "What about you?"

"Oh, she just gave me some red lipstick." She pulled the lipstick out of her purse. "She said that's all I need."

"Darling, you are gorgeous." He kissed the top of her head.

"Uh, have you thought about what I said on the way here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you have anything to say to me?'

"Why don't I show you the lake?" He sputtered, attempting to change the subject.

"Okay." Bridget looked down at her feet.

….

"What did you do to me!" Rose screamed.

"It doesn't look-" Raven attempted to calm her down.

"This gives him tons of ways to drive me crazy!"

"Gives who-"

"You made me-"

"Calm down-"

"Ginger!" Isabel burst in to loud laughter.

"At least you look like Twiggy and not a female Sean!"Rose gritted her teeth.

"I am sorry. You are just, eh,_ réaction excessive._"

Rose gave her a blank look. "I don't speak French!"

"She said overreacting." Raven laughed.

"This is too funny!" Isabel and Raven lost it.

"What are you guys laughing a-" Sean poked his head through the doorway. "Nice hair, Rose."

"I'm so gonna kill you guys." She muttered.

"Dinner!" Bridget yelled from downstairs.

"Ooh! Let's go!" Raven giggled and lead the girls and Sean to the dining room.

"Oh, Rose! I love your hair!" Bridget smiled.

"Please just don't." Rose sighed.

"So what's for dinner?" Raven asked.

"Some pot-roast-y thing. Hank made it." Bridget wrinkled her nose.

"Hank made it?"

"Cooking is just science." Hank said as he came in the room and set down some plates.

"Wow." Raven smiled. "This looks delicious."

"Let's eat." Sean grinned.

The mutants all sat down and conversed about their day and their car rides.

"Sean snores." Rose stated.

"Says miss snuggler."

"I do not!"

"You were all over Sean." Isabel laughed.

"So, I'm guessing you guys spent the day doing each other's hair." Alex gestured to the girls as he changed the subject.

"You could call it that," Isabel shrugged. "Or you could call it starting anew."

"I like yours. It makes you look like a bada-"

"Language Alex!" Charles interjected.

"You look very cool." He fixed his sentence.

"Thank you." She blushed.

The mutants continued to chit-chat and eventually began to clean up. After a round of 'not it' Rose and Sean were chosen to do the dishes.

"Why are there so many dishes!" Rose cried.

"Well, I could do them all. But you know my price."

"Fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a short sweet kiss. "Now will you do the dishes?"

"You are going to have to do better than that." He smirked, still holding her close.

"Fine." She kissed him deeply as he ran his finger through her hair. But unlike the last few kisses; this one lasted a lot longer.

….

"You should get a sword! It would totally match your boss new hairstyle." Alex laughed

"A sword sounds fun." Isabel giggled. "But I am, uh, uncoordinated."

"Nah, you'd be awesome!" They both laughed.

"Thank you for walking me to my room, Alex." Isabel smiled.

"Anytime. I'm, uh, right down the hall if you need me."

"Yes. I mean I know! Uh, my English is not good." She nervously giggled. "Night." She ran in to her room and quickly closed the door.

"Night." Alex muttered and entered his room. "Idiot!" He banged his head against the back of his door.

"_Merde_." She muttered behind her door.


	10. the morning after pt1

**Mini chap! **

**Sorry for not updating recently. It's all tumblr's fault. **

**Thank you to OWLSCRATCH and little miss mysterious. You guys are amazing. **

**And words of encouragement would **_**really**_** help. Or tumblr follows. I'm kittenstanley(.)tumblr(.)com**

'_Time to get up.' _Charles' voice filled Rose's head.

"I don' wanna." She mumbled.

'_You'll miss breakfast.' _

"Coming!" She yelled.

"Wha huh?" Sean poked his head up from under the covers.

"Time to get up, Sean."

"I don't wanna."

"Charles said we'll miss breakfast if we don't."

Sean shot up instantly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let me through!"

She moved he legs so he could climb out of bed. "Every girl likes a man who follows their stomach." She deadpanned.

"You should be a comedian." Sarcasm filled his voice as he quickly threw on his clothes.

"So, uh, last night was fun."

"Sure was." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"No one can know about this."

He stopped. "Does this mean we have to stop?"

"No. No way." She nervously chuckled. "But I don't know what the other guys will think and-"

"I get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're the type of girl who doesn't go for guys like me."

"No! Not that. I just don't want to-"

"Give them the satisfaction?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm going down to breakfast." He kissed the top of her head. "You want me to save anything for you?"

"I'll be down in a minute." She watched Sean leave her small room, then quickly muttered to herself. "What did I get myself in to?"


End file.
